1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a throttle predictive controller in an automatic engine tester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feedback control has been employed primarily in throttle angle control in an automatic engine tester in accordance with the prior art technique.
The throttle angle control by the feedback control by the prior art technique described above involves the drawbacks in that unstability of throttle angle is likely to occur due to disturbance or the like during a steady state and particularly because a throttle angle corresponding to an acceleration at the time of acceleration/deceleration is not taken into consideration, controllability such as delay of a transient operation is low. Therefore, this control method is not suitable for the performance test of engines such as their exhaust gas, fuel cost, and so forth.